1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing an annular active part of an electric machine for a mill drive or a wind power plant, where the active part includes ring-segment-shaped sections with grooves for receiving electric conductors. The invention further relates to such a ring-segment-shaped section, an electric machine comprising such a section for a mill drive or a wind power plant, and a mill or a wind power plant comprising such an electric machine, and lastly the invention relates to a service method for such an electric machine or such a mill or such a wind power plant.
2. Description of the of the Related Art
An annular active part of an electric machine having ring-segment-shaped sections, an electric machine, a mill or a wind power plant comprising such an electric machine and/or a service method are used in the context of comparatively large electric machines having an electric power of 1 MW and more. As a result of logistical restrictions, such machines can often no longer be transported as complete units, but must instead be divided into segments. The assembly then occurs at the installation site. In this case, electrical connection of the segments part is necessary.
The electrical connection of the segments part can be achieved technically via “hinged coils”, for example, where one or more coils are installed across segment boundaries, electrically connected and optionally insulated at the installation site. These tasks are very time intensive and therefore significantly increase the commissioning time and costs of the electric motor.
DE 10 2011 088 660 A1 discloses an electric machine and a method for its production. The electric machine comprises a housing, a stator that is arranged in the housing, and a rotor that is rotatably arranged within the stator, where the housing comprises at least two housing segments and the stator at least two stator segments, and where each of the stator segments can be individually fixed to one of the housing segments via at least one mechanically detachable connection.
DE 10 2012 202 735 A1 discloses a dynamoelectric machine having a stator which, viewed in a circumferential direction, comprises a plurality of segments, where together these forming the stator.